<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaos Finally Wins by Klanceyschmancy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867582">Chaos Finally Wins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klanceyschmancy/pseuds/Klanceyschmancy'>Klanceyschmancy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Smp, Dream as knight, Dream insane ARC, George as king, M/M, Minecraft, Tommy insane arc, Tubbo as president, What would happen if tommy killed george?, dream would go insane if Tommy killed George, dreamnotfound, george dies guys, i love punz, tubbo dies LOL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klanceyschmancy/pseuds/Klanceyschmancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have never had a problem with you, Tubbo. You’ve always been for peace. You tried to stop Wilbur from destroying everything you and he built, but Tubbo, he was gone the day he lost the presidency and you know that. You are trying to stop something that is inevitable. Tommy was always bound to follow in Wilburs footsteps. He’s so used to having you blindly follow him that he hasn’t realised he’s left you behind.” </p><p>Dream could see the sadness and knowing written on Tubbo's face. He’d always known this, Tubbo just needed someone to be on his side for once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chaos Finally Wins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/721258">A court of wings and ruin</a> by sarah j.Mass.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let me know if you want more 🤠👁👄👁</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream watched as the president across from him gazed out the window and brought the tea cup in his hands up to his lips before taking a small sip. The steam from the boiling water in his cup danced along his pale cheeks and swirled around his nose before disappearing completely as Tubbo exhaled deeply. </p><p>“I can’t exile him, Dream” The president sighed almost painfully. Dream knew this. He knew that Tubbo could never banish his best friend unless Tommy became a true threat to his home and his people. </p><p>“Tubbo, he doesn’t care about you anymore. At that meeting we had, all he talked of was his discs. Those stupid discs you’ve had wars and deaths over. Tommy is too far gone and if the roles were reversed, you would have never put him in the position to have to make this choice. You would have never put your own selfish needs before him or your people,” Dream explained, voice understanding but cold.</p><p>Tubbo looked down and sighed for the second time that evening. He set down his tea on the table before him and slouched back in his chair gently. </p><p>“I have never had a problem with you, Tubbo. You’ve always been for peace. You tried to stop wilbur from destroying everything you and he built, but Tubbo, he was gone the day he lost the presidency and you know that. You are trying to stop something that is inevitable. Tommy was always bound to follow in Wilburs footsteps. He’s so used to having you blindly follow him that he hasn’t realised he’s left you behind.” </p><p>Dream could see the sadness and knowing written on Tubbos face. He’d always known this, Tubbo just needed someone to be on his side for once. </p><p>Tubbo sat up and ran a rough hand through his hair before looking at Dream across from him.</p><p>“Just give me a couple more days-” tubbo was cut off abruptly as the wooden doors to the dining hall swung openly loudly. Both of them turned quickly in their seats and watched as Sapnap burst through the large doors. He was panting, dirt splattered across his armor and face, helmet long forgotten.</p><p>Dream stood up urgently, mouth opening to question him. Sapnap shook his head quickly “George” was all he said and Dreams heart plummeted to his stomach. </p><p>“What did you do?!” Dream shouted viciously as he whipped around to face The President, his eyes blown wide in shock. </p><p>“I didn’t- I have no idea- you must go to him quickly, I’ll be right behind you!” He stumbled over his words gently before sobering up and calling to his guards. </p><p>The next thing Dream knew he was on a horse following alongside sapnap, Tubbo not far behind as they galloped to the kingdom. Dream couldn’t feel his hands as they shook violently against the reigns, he felt like he was going to throw up. He thought he hid this part of himself, thought he hid the fear and love and want well enough for no one to see. He feigned emptiness with Tommy so that he wouldn’t touch george, let alone go near him. Dream did everything, everything to protect that side of him. He’d lied that day near the walls. George was the only thing he cared about.</p><p>What they showed up to was chaos. Tommy and his men were held with handcuffs, two guards flanking each member. There were maids and servants rushing in and out, trying their best to heal the wounded soldiers scattered around them, bandages and solvents everywhere. Gentle cries of onlookers and angry screams from those being restrained from the area. Dream swung off his horse with ease, Sapnap already with his feet firmly on the ground as he made his way towards him. Dreams eyes were darting from face to face, body to body, before his eyes landed on the biggest crowd on the field. His feet were moving before his mind had even registered what happened, making his way through the sea of people and towards the body on the floor. </p><p>As dream got closer, his heart broke further. One word repeated in his mind over and over was no, not him. He begged and begged to whoever was listening anyone but him. As Dream got closer to the crowd of maids and nurses he could finally see who it was. George's dark hair was plastered to his forehead and his face reminded Dream of when he was asleep. His eyebrows were eased and his mouth was slightly parted, like all of his worries were finally gone. Dream couldn’t remember the amount of times his thumb had tried to ease those worries from his forehead, the times his fingers brushed back his hair that fell in his eyes, the times he’d kissed that mouth. And here George was, asleep but not. The maids finally looked up and saw him, their eyes told him that he hadn’t hid it well enough. They moved aside, tears falling gently down their cheeks as they let dream take their seat besides George. He let his fingers brush george's hair aside, savouring the feeling and cupping his face in the process. His skin was ice cold and his eyes didn't flutter open like dream was so familiar with.  </p><p>“Why isn’t he waking up?” dream asked desperately, looking around at the people around him. </p><p>“George! George it’s me c’mon wake up for me” he begged. George didn’t answer. Dream frantically moved his arms around Georges torso and lent down to him, holding him tightly. </p><p>(this is where the scene from ACOWAR starts)<br/>
He had only silence in his head. Only silence, as he began screaming.<br/>
Screaming and screaming and screaming.</p><p>The emptiness in his chest. He was shaking him, screaming his name and shaking him, and his body stopped being his body and just became this thing that held him and this lack of him, and he could not stop screaming and screaming—</p><p>Then Sapnap was there. And Punz, swaying on his feet, an arm hooked around Grayson—just as bloody and barely standing. </p><p>They were saying things, but all he could hear was that last I love you, the last conversation they had this morning. </p><p>Dreams declaration that he would do anything to protect his king. Anything to protect George and he lay. Chest unmoving and eyes unopening. </p><p>And he had known. He had known that Dream couldn’t hide his love and that Tommy would be coming for him. He knew when he let Dream go that that would be the last he would see of him. He knew Dream wouldn’t leave his side if he let him know his suspicions. Dream would’ve killed everything and everyone around him to protect the one he loved. He would have rather the world ended than this, this thing he had done and this emptiness where he was, where they were—</p><p>Someone was trying to haul Dream away from him, and he let out a sound that might have been a snarl or another scream, and they let go.<br/>
He couldn’t live with this, couldn’t endure this, couldn’t breathe—</p><p>There were hands—unknown hands on his throat. Touching him—<br/>
He lunged for them, but someone held him back. “He’s seeing if there’s anything to be done,” Sapnap said, voice raw.</p><p>He—him. Ant. The king's doctor. Dream lunged again, to beg him, to plead—<br/>
But he shook his head. At Sapnap. At the others.</p><p>Hands wrapped around dreams. They were blood-splattered and cut up, but gentle. He tried to pull away, but they held firm as Punz knelt beside him and said, “I’m sorry.”<br/>
It was those two words that shattered him. Shattered him in a way he didn’t know he could still be broken, a rending of every tether and leash.<br/>
(this is where it ends)</p><p>Dream looked back down at the king lying helpless on the floor. Dream sat up, setting George down gently. Something inside of him broke, his last shred of humanity and hope shattered with georges unbeating heart. He would kill Tommy. No- he would break him the way Tommy broke him. He would take away everything that Tommy even remotely cared about. </p><p>Dream closed his eyes and took a wavering breath in before standing up and unsheathing his sword. Murder was clear in his eyes and his chest felt empty and void.</p><p>“Where the fuck is he” dream said with white rage. “Where the fuck is he?!” he bellowed again, eyes scanning the faces around him. His eyes landed on Tommy’s wild eyes and Dream felt a hot rage course through his body. </p><p>Dream pushed past Punz’s worried hands. His eyes locked on Tommys and smirked. </p><p>“You fucked up.” Dream laughed humorlessly. “You fucked up this time Tommy. You killed the last person holding me back. The last person stopping me from DESTROYING you!” </p><p>Dream slowly stepped towards him, “you really think that would give you a step up in this war?” dream let out a vicious laugh, void of humour and light “Oh no, no. Tommy this fucking lost you the war. I will kill every single thing you love, every single thing you even remotely care about!” </p><p>He smiled wide, watching the fear enter Tommy’s eyes. “Starting with him” he said as he swung his sword and walked over to Tubbo. Before Tubbo could register what was happening, Dream grabbed him and wrapped his arm tightly around him, pressing the cold edge of his blade to Tubbo’s pale throat. </p><p>“You took everything from me so now I will take everything from you.” He growled, tightening his hold on Tubbo. </p><p>“Dream-” Punz tried but Sapnap held him back.</p><p>“He was screaming for you,” Ranboo said softly, capturing everyones attention. </p><p>“He was screaming for you as Tommy killed him”</p><p>“Shut up” Dream growled viciously. Tubbo let out a soft whimper as the blade pressed impossibly closer. </p><p>“He won’t hurt you Tubbo! He won’t hurt you, he wants me” Tommy rushed out.</p><p>Dream let out a vicious laugh. “Tubbo, he’s doing nothing to help you. He doesn’t care about you” </p><p>“Don’t listen to him! I do Tubbo! I care about you. You’re my Tubbo. Tubbo and Tommy!” he pleaded.</p><p>“If you cared about me, you would’ve listened to me, instead of being selfish and doing what you thought was right for you! You messed this up for no one but yourself.” Tubbo struggled to get out.</p><p>Tubbo rest his head back into dreams chest, gentle tears falling down his cheeks softly. “There’s other ways dream. I promise you. I understand why, I truly understand why you want to do this but I promise you there are other ways” tubbo whispered, his eyes closed. </p><p>“Killing you is the only way I can even begin to hurt him the way he hurt me. I have to do this Tubbo. Don’t you understand? I have to kill you.” Dream said, voice wet and pleading, low enough that only tubbo could hear his words. </p><p>Tubbo exhaled a shaky breath and dream felt his full weight press against him. “It’s okay,” he whispered with a waver in his voice. “It’s okay, Dream.” </p><p>“No, no, Tubbo no!-“ Tommy’s shouts were cut off as Dream smiled psychotically and pulled back on his sword, slicing through Tubbos neck. Tommy let out a sharp cry as Dream let Tubbo’s limp body fall to the ground before him.</p><p>His cries rung loud across the courtyard, the guards struggling to hold him back as he surged forward. </p><p>“Ranboo, ranboo what the hell man?! Why did you say that?! Why would you push him! You stupid idiot!” Tommy cried, every ounce of sanity lost from his eyes. Good.</p><p>“Tommy, you’re still trying to blame everyone but yourself. You did this to yourself,” said dream amused, rolling his eyes  “the blade may as well have been in your hand, tommy.” </p><p>“Shut up you stupid bastard, shut up!” Tommy growled and pulled against the guards once more. “Tubbo!” he screamed helplessly. “Stop it let. Go. Of. Me.” Tommy grunted as he struggled against his guards hands “tubbo!” He tried again. </p><p>Dream looked down at his sword and lifted his shirt up to clean the blood from the sterling silver. “You see, tommy, you lost tubbo as soon as you decided that your stupid fucking discs were more important than him-“ he looked up, his eyes flashed violently “you killed george, tommy. I tried to reason. I tried to peacefully end this but you were too fucking stubborn and you killed my king. You killed George. And now-“ dream spread his arms out and laughed violently as he gestured to the body lying before him “-Tubbo is dead.” </p><p>He let out another humourless laugh and said “tubbo is dead and it’s all. Your. Fault.” </p><p>Dream pouted as he stepped over Tubbos body, “poor little tubbo is dead because tommy couldn’t do what tommy was told”</p><p>Something within dream cracked and the tears left unshed began travelling down his tan cheeks. “You killed George!” He screamed again, voice thick with emotion and pain and suffering. “You KILLED him. I- you- I loved him and you couldn’t let me have it! You had to have something over me! You had to keep fucking fighting and YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!!” And everything happened too fast and dreams sword was back in his hand and then it was against Tommy’s neck and then he was too close and breathing too hard and he couldn’t breathe and-</p><p>“Dream,” sapnap called gently. Dream closed his eyes, and tried to breathe again. “Dream,” sapnap called again. Dream opened his eyes. What he saw when he opened them was himself. He saw those same eyes he’d seen thousands of times when looking at his own reflection. The eyes of someone who had lost everything and gained nothing in the process. He saw hatred and fear and eyes that were broken. Completely and utterly broken. Dream stepped back and dropped his sword to the ground. “Take him away,” he whispered. “Take him away” he repeated, voice rising. The guards reacted immediately and began dragging tommy and his men away from dream, away from tubbo. Dream watched as they retreated, tommy dead weight and feet dragging as his eyes never left Tubbos body.</p><p>When they were far out of his vision, Dream turned, walked to tubbos helpless body and knelt besides it. He pressed a gentle hand to his tear stained cheek and whispered something so soft only he could hear. He let every ounce of his sorrow and his guilt out with two single words. </p><p>“I’m sorry”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi. Look its seriously like a work in progress this isn't that great and it's really short but I needed to write it down and post it for others like me lol. We all know dream would go insane if George died so I wanted to write about it. Constructive critism please. ALSO WARNING THERE IS A SCENE THAT I'VE WRITTEN DREAM INTO THAT'S FROM A COURT OF WINGS AND RUIN BY SARAH J.MAAS please dont come for me. The end is also super rushed because lol.</p><p>My tumblr is the same as my ao3 name klanceyschmancy if you wanna contact me 😌🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>